Over You
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: It's Sakura's wedding day at last, and she is saying good bye to her old love for Sasuke. Based on the song Over You by Chris Daughtry. Please R&R!


Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the song Over You by Chris Daughtry (which is an awesome song!).

Over You

"Okay, Sakura. Today's the big day. It's finally your wedding day. This will be the last time you look in the mirror and see your lonely self. You won't be Sakura Haruno anymore."

_Now that it's all said and done  
_

_I can't believe you were the one  
_

_To build me up and tear me down  
_

_Like an old abandoned house_

"I know. You wish that he would be here to watch you walk down the aisle. But I think it's better this way. If he was here, I get the feeling you would have just ran away."

"Oh, gee. Thanks, Ino."

"You're welcome!"_  
_

_What you said when you left  
_

_Just left me cold and out of breath  
_

_I fell too far, was in way too deep  
_

_Guess I let you get the best of me _

"Thanks..."

"Yeah...those words still ring in your head, huh?"

"Yeah. I remember them all too well."

_**'Sakura...thank you.'**_

_Well, I never saw it coming  
_

_I should've started running  
_

_A long, long time ago  
_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you  
_

_I'm better off without you  
_

_More than you, more than you know_

"But I'm moving on now. Those words are part of my memories."

"It doesn't mean they don't hurt though, Sakura."_  
_

_I'm slowly getting closure  
_

_I guess it's really over  
_

_I'm finally getting better  
_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces  
_

_I'm spending all of these years  
_

_Putting my heart back together  
_

"Yeah, I know."

"Heh. Come on. Let's check on Hinata. Hopefully she got TenTen into her dress all right. Since we don't want another mishap like last night."

"Oh, no! No way!"

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
_

_I got over you_

_**'It's hard to believe...today is my wedding day, the same as the day he left me.'** _

You took a hammer to these walls,

_Dragged the memories down the hall  
_

_Packed your bags and walked away  
_

_There was nothing I could say_

"I still remember everything about that day. How I tried to stop him. But I couldn't do anything to convince him to stay with me. Stay in Konoha. I loved him so much, and yet...love couldn't convince him to stay.'_  
_

_And when you slammed the front door shut  
_

_A lot of others opened up  
_

_So did my eyes so I could see  
_

_That you never were the best for me_

"It just goes to show that he wasn't the best for you. You should see his leaving as a tiny bit of a good thing. I mean, if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be where you're at now, you know?"

Well, I never saw it coming

_I should've started running  
_

_A long, long time ago  
_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you  
_

_I'm better off without you  
_

_More than you, more than you know  
_

"Hinata, is TenTen all right?"

"Well...if you don't count her heel breaking again, she's fine. She got her dress on well enough, I--"

"Damn it! I hate this dress!"

"I guess not."

"Oh, great. Ino, go get a new pair of shoes. Hinata, can you help me with TenTen's dress? Sheesh...I didn't think a sleeveless tube dress would be that hard to put on."

"TenTen's good with button fasteners, not low-back zippers."

_I'm slowly getting closure  
_

_I guess it's really over  
_

_I'm finally getting better  
_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces  
_

_I'm spending all of these years  
_

_Putting my heart back together_

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Today's a big day, you know?"

"For your heart and your memories."

"Yeah, I know. But's it's fine. Today begins a new chapter in my life. And I can say good bye to my old self, and my old love."_  
_

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
_

_I got over you  
_

"That's the spirit!"

"Heh. Thanks, guys."

"Of course, Sakura."

Well, I never saw it coming

_I should've started running  
_

_A long, long time ago  
_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you  
_

_I'm better off without you  
_

_More than you, more than you know_

"It's time, girls. Come on! Let's get this going!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Naruto! Chill! Well, let's get going."

Well, I never saw it coming

_I should've started running  
_

_A long, long time ago  
_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you  
_

_I'm better off without you  
_

_More than you, more than you know_

"Sakura, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. It's time to move on. Thanks, Naruto. For everything."

"Of course! I love you."

"I love you too."_  
_

_I'm slowly getting closure  
_

_I guess it's really over  
_

_I'm finally getting better  
_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces  
_

_I'm spending all of these years  
_

_Putting my heart back together  
_

_Well I'm putting my heart back together_

_**'There he is, just waiting for me. Steady yourself. Don't look back. Looking back will only bring back what you want to disappear. It's time to say good bye...for good.'**  
_

_'Cause I got over you  
_

_Well I got over you  
_

"I do."

_I got over you  
_

"Then by the powers vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
_

_I got over you_

_**'Good bye, Sasuke. At last...I'm over you. And now my heart's free to love...'**_

* * *

Who did Sakura marry, when it wasn't Naruto? Well...I'll leave that up for you to guess. This is also the first time I decided to use the total narration style (like if it was animated) for a fanfic, so hopefully it's not too confusing and you can figure out whose talking when and whatnot. I hope you liked the story, and feel free to check out the rest of my fics! 


End file.
